Minnie Lark's Moonlight chronicles
by mobbs fellow
Summary: One-shot. Josef's interview on vampire pros and cons, Secrecy and the Bite Wave. Josef's opinion which you never get to hear just like this. ; R&R !


_**AN We've all seen the first minutes of Moonlight's episode 1 in the first season, when Mick introduces himself in a fake interview. Let's just pretend he wasn't the one interviewed but Josef was. Let's hear what **the Shark** has to tell us.**_

"Hey, I'm Minnie Lark. Welcome to this new episode of _Meet our Stars_. Tonight, I have the honour of receiving a most incredible guest. He is more than four centuries old and still fit. He's quite the ladies' gift to the eyes. Let's welcome Josef Kostan.

-Hi.

-Hi, Josef. Thank you for coming, first.

-You're welcome.

-Nice to meet you, Josef. So, with no further ado, what's it like being a vampire ?

-It's pretty much like any condition. It has its bonus and maluses.

-What are they ?

-First, you get to live ever after. You're strong and pretty unbeatable.

-Is it true that vampires can't feel ?

-Feel ? We can feel more than you do. Hightened senses, you know ?

-All right.

-And we don't need much to survive. Blood that is.

-I see. You seem pretty content with whom you are.

-I am. But you are right, some of us have a hard time fitting in.

-Why is that ?

-You're forced to tread on the boundary between right and evil. Between feeding and slaughter. That's all a question of measure. One of my friends is very hard with himself.

-The monster complex, is that how you call it ?

-Yes. But look, he has a girlfriend, hasn't he ? And she loves him just the way he is. How good is that !

-Well...isn't it quite hard trusting people when you are a vampire ?

-Oh, you want to talk about about the Secrecy.

-Yes, I heard it's quite demanding.

-It is. I enforce it.

-So ? What are the rules ?

-We can''t be noticed. We've been hunted for too long and now, people don't really believe in us, so that's all the better.

-But, what's with this wave of vampire adventures, in literature, in movies ?

-We're becoming trendy ; what can I say ?

-Don't you feel like a pioneer ?

-No, much of it had been written for centuries.

-Dracula ?

-For instance.

-But then again, allowing cameras to follow Mick during his investigations...isn't it a bit paradoxical regarding Secrecy ?

-Yes and no, it's not.

-Why not ?

-Because first of all, most people still think it's fiction. Then, Mick needed that. He needed to be put up there to be forced into that choice.

-Which choice ?

-To live or to wither. Didn't you realize he seduces Beth in the end ? That was the whole point of the story.

-Waw. Did you really do that for friendship ?

-Yeah, I had just found Simone, and I felt...bad Mick had no one. Beth's just his right girl. The one for him.

-Fine. Tell me now, Josef. What do you think of your fellows appearing in Twilight, the Vampire Diaries...

-It's been such a long time that I hadn't seen so many of us around. I remember having fantastic conversations with Spike...but I can't really say I get on very well with the Twilight gang. Except Rosalie and Emmett. They're real fun, the both of them. Jasper and Alice, too on a lesser level.

Carlisle and I had a disagreement.

-Oh, sorry to hear that. And Edward ?

-I must say I prefer Angel if you're into the brooding type.

-What about the Salvatore brothers ?

-I knew Katherine. And I must say that they are dealing well with the actual aftermath. Secrecy is huge with them too and I appreciate that.

-And ?

-No, I'm not feeling threatened by any of them. Vampires are in, now. Some of us are friends, some are not. You should never ask Tara about Bella.

-What about the myths carried along by each of them ?

-That's right. They may seem to differ from one another, but they don't. Sparkling in the sun is not that cool...and Forks is not exactly my kind of place. We vampires really need to adapt to the human world. That's our best warrant at Secrecy.

-OK, just one more thing. Who would you like to visit any time soon ?

-On holidays, you mean ?

-Yeah.

-I think Katherine is meeting with Coraline, anytime this month. I guess I'll see them too.

-All right. Thanks for joining us.

-My pleasure.

-See you next time for more intel on the secrets of our world. See you."

_Minnie shakes Josef's hand, thanking him again._

**-Commercial break.**


End file.
